Navy Akten
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Eine Anthologie von One Shot-Drabbels. Es wird Canon, AU, Slash, Het und Gen geben. Mitunter werden auch leichte Crossover vorkommen.
1. Zwei Gräber graben

**Titel:** Navy Akten

**Originaltitel:** Navy Files

**Autor:** wild wolf free17

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** verschiedene

**Rating:** PG

**Kategorie:** General  
**Inhalt:** Eine Anthologie von One Shot-Drabbels. Es wird Canon, AU, Slash, Het und Gen geben.  
**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir.

**Ü/N:** Da ich bei "Lexikon" alle vorhandenen übersetzt habe und auch bei "Letzte Worte" fast fertig bin, kommt hier eine neue Drabbelsammlung. Im Moment sind es nur 14, aber es kommen regelmäßig neue. Hoffe sie gefallen euch! Und keine Bange, sie werden länger. :-)

**Originaltitel:** Digging two graves

**Warnung:** passiert direkt nach "Kill Ari/Das Duell #2"  
**Prompt:** Enttäuschung

**Wortanzahl:** 85 Wörter  
**Titel:** Zwei Gräber graben

Er hatte den Bastard, der einen der seinen ermordet hatte, nicht getötet, hatte ihn nicht in Stücke zerrissen, hatte ihn nicht aufgeschlitzt und ihn bluten lassen, bevor er gestorben war. Er hatte Ari keine Schmerzen erleiden lassen, bevor die Kugel ihn zerriss und dies störte Jethro. Er fühlte sich nicht als hätte er Kates Tod gerächt, weil Ari zu leicht gestorben war.

Er würde mit dieser Enttäuschung leben, aber nur, weil Ari tot war und die anderen ihn zu sehr brauchten.

Ende


	2. Der, der ein Krieger gewesen war

**Originaltitel:** The used-to-be-warriors

**Warnung:** passiert in der frühen 3. Staffel von NCIS, Spoiler für alles was in Supernatural ausgestrahlt wurde  
**Prompt:** used-to-be warriors (Titel von Adrienne Rich)

**Wortanzahl:** 319 Wörter  
**Titel:** Der, der ein Krieger gewesen war

_Du kannst dich nicht viel länger verstecken, Bruder,_ flüsterte Michael in sein Ohr. _Du hast zu viele Dinge überlebt um ein Mensch zu sein. Unsere Zeit ist nahe; bald wird mein Gefäß bereit sein. Du musst bei mir stehen._

_Nein_, erwiderte Tony, sein Gesicht wegdrehend. _Ich habe alles hinter mir gelassen als ich diese Form geschaffen habe._

_Azrael_, sagte Michael leise. _Wir können ohne dich nicht siegen. Wenn du nicht einer von uns wärst, dann wärst du schon lange tot - erinnere dich daran._

Tony wusste die Worte waren wahr: menschliche Lungen hätten nicht die Pest überstanden und ein Mensch hätte niemals vor einer Bombe davon laufen können. Ohne Flügel wäre er gestorben, während McGee und Kate in Sicherheit gerannt wären.

_Du kannst zurückkehren_, schmeichelte Michael, Hände warm und vertraut auf Tonys Haut. Tony weigerte sich immer noch ihn anzusehen.

_Ich werde dir eine weitere Chance unterbreiten, am Vorabend der Schlacht_, sagte Michael kalt, sich zurückziehend. _Wisse, dass es zwei Seiten in diesem Krieg gibt, meine und Lucifers. Du bist auf meiner, Azrael, oder du bist auf seiner._

_Ich verstehe, Michael_, murmelte Tony. _Und ich wünsche dir alles Gute._

Tony erwachte zitternd und tief in seine Decken vergraben. Dieser Traum war schon lange lästig geworden und er fragte sich, ob es irgendjemand außer einem Seelenklempner gab mit dem er über ihn sprechen konnte. Er entschloss sich ihn weiter zu ignorieren bis er verschwand. Außerdem bedeutete er wahrscheinlich sowieso nur, dass er Größenwahn deluxe hatte - warum sonst besuchte der Erzengel Michael ihn immer wieder und bettelte Tony praktisch an auf seiner Seite am Ende aller Tage zu stehen?

Es spielte keine Rolle. Tony hatte immer noch einen Job zu erledigen, also könnte er auch genauso gut aufstehen und sich in Richtung Büro aufmachen.

Er machte sich innerlich eine Notiz Azrael nachzuschlagen; es war das erste Mal das Michael diesen Namen genutzt hatte.

Ende


	3. Buchstabensuppe

**Originaltitel:** Alphabet Soup

**Warnung:** Spoilers bis zur 4. Staffel, impliziertes Gibbs/Tony

**A/N:** 26 Sätze für NCIS, meistens über Tony  
**Prompt:** Erleichterung

**Wortanzahl:** 575 Wörter

**Buchstabensuppe**

_**A**__tlantic - Atlantik:_ Er geht nicht wirklich so oft an den Strand, aber es ist für mehr als nur knappe Badeanzüge, wenn er es tut.

_**B**__oss - Boss:_ Manchmal meint er _Wie ihr wünscht_, wenn er Gibbs irgendwas sagt.

_**C**__avalier - Kavalier:_ Trotz allem was jeder denkt, braucht er nicht beide Hände und Füße um seine One-Night-Stands zu zählen.

_**D**__og - Hund:_ Er ist sowohl ein Hurensohn als auch ein treuer Bernhardiner und manchmal wird es ermüdend.

_**E**__vidence - Beweis:_ Sie führt jeden Test dreimal durch und das Ergebnis ist immer das gleiche: Tony hat diese Frau getötet und sie aufgeschnitten und wie Müll in den Wäldern liegen gelassen.

_**F**__ailure - Versagen:_ Er hätte diese Kugel nehmen sollen, nicht Kate; er hätte auch Ari töten sollen und es schmerzt ihn.

_**G**__od - Gott:_ "Verstanden, Boss."

_**H**__ello - Hallo:_ "Ich bin Detektive DiNozzo - ich werde mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten bis wir diesen Bastard gefangen haben."

_**I**__nevitable - Unvermeidlich:_ Immer wenn er tief einatmet, kann er beinahe spüren wie seine Lunge schwächer wird, und er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, dass es eine Kugel sein wird die ihn töten wird.

_**J**__ustice - Justiz:_ _Verletze einen der Meinen_, denkt er, die Wache würgend und eine Waffe auf den Wissenschaftler richten, _und du wirst bluten._

_**K**__ate - Kate: _Sie ist klug und verlockend und wenn ihn jemand von seinem Weg abbringen könnte, wäre sie es - aber sie tut es nicht und er drückt den Abzug.

_**L**__abyrinthine - Labyrinthähnlich:_ Die Masken überlappen sich manchmal alle in seinen Kopf und seine Träume scheinen nicht immer die Seinen zu sein.

_**M**__ighty - Mächtig:_ "Du wirst nicht sterben."

_**N**__ote - Zettel:_ Versiegelt in einem Briefumschlag in einem Tresorfach, hat Tony einen siebzehnseitigen Brief, den Jethro niemals liest, aber er kann sich nicht dazu bringen ihn zu zerstören.

_**O**__rpheus - Orpheus:_ Ducky beobachtet wie Tony Jethro beobachtet und weiß, dass dieser Junge seinem Freund in die Hölle und zurück folgen wird und er fragt sich, ob Jethro eine Vorstellung von der Macht hat, die ihm zur Verfügung steht.

_**P**__ortrait - Porträt:_ Durch Kates Skizzenbuch blätternd, sieht Jethro wie sie sie sah und es trifft ihn, dass sie wirklich tot ist.

_**Q**__uery - Rückfrage:_ Seine Antwort zu _DiNozzo, mit mir_ wird immer _On your Six, Boss _sein.

_**R**__elief - Erleichterung:_ _Er wird leben_, sagt der Arzt und Tonys Augen sind immer noch geschlossen, aber Jethro kann wieder atmen.

_**S**__mile - Lächeln:_ Gibbs zu helfen hat fast alle seine Brücken in Baltimore niedergebrannt, sodass, wenn Gibbs sagt: "Wir haben eine freie Stelle im NCIS", Tony lächelt.

_**T**__race - Spur:_ Seine ganze Ausrüstung kann nicht Tonys Standort ausfindig machen und Gibbs knurrt und schreitet auf und ab und Ziva umklammert ihr Messer und es spielt keine Rolle, weil McGee ihn nicht _finden kann_...

_**U**__nwell - Unwohl:_ Tony heilt nach der Pest, aber er wird nie wieder das sein was er gewesen war.

_**V**__ictorious - Siegreich:_ Er entkam der Gosse.

_**W**__ealth - Reichtum:_ "Menschen fürchten dich, Jethro, aber sie glauben auch an dich."

_**X**__erox - Fotokopie:_ Er hat Kopien von all ihren Akten und er hat jedes Wort von ihnen gelesen, aber er weiß, dass Akten nicht alles aussagen und darum lässt er sie sich selbst beweisen.

_**Y**__es - Ja:_ Er argumentiert mit ihm, wenn es wichtig ist, aber er verweigert Gibbs selten etwas.

_**Z**__ion - Zion:_ Tony könnte gehen, sein eigenes Team bekommen, etwas anderes tun - aber er wird es nicht tun.

Ende


	4. Dicht neben einem Holzklotz kauernd

**Originaltitel:** Huddled close beside a log

**Warnung:** NCIS/Supernatural, Pre-Series für beide Serien, Titel von Allison Krauss  
**Prompt:** zunichte machen

**Wortanzahl:** 184 Wörter  
_

**Dicht neben einem Holzklotz kauernd**

"Oh fuck", flüsterte Tony, sich hinter dem Stumpf duckend. "Ernsthaft, war zur Hölle?"

"Kumpel, halt den Mund", zischte der viel-zu-hübsche Unbekannte hinter seinem eigenen Stumpf. "_Willst_ du das der Potthässliche _(Ü/N: weiß grad nicht wie Dean die Vogelscheuche damals nannte, aber so nennt er den Dämon auch hier)_ uns findet und ausweidet? Diese Krallen sind nicht nur zum angeben, weißt du."

"_Du_ solltest den Mund halten!", erwiderte Tony scharf. "Das ist deine Schuld."

"Meine Schuld?", verlangte der hübsche Unbekannte zu wissen. "Nein, es ist _deine_ Schuld."

Tony rollte seine Augen, aber zuckte zurück als das Zahnmonster brüllte. Kurz auf die Waffe in seiner Hand blickend, sah er herüber zu der abgesägten Schrotflinte des hübschen Unbekannten. "Hast du eine weitere von denen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Der hübsche Unbekannte zog eine zweite Schrottflinte von irgendwo her, sodass Tony seine eigene Knarre wegsteckte. "Ziele auf den Kopf oder das Herz", flüsterte der hübsche Unbekannte, an Tonys Seite kriechend. "Todesschüsse sind das einzigste, was das Ding verlangsamen werden."

Tony nahm einen Atemzug, das Monster brüllte wieder und der hübsche Unbekannte sagte: "Jetzt."

Ende


	5. Ein Vorgeschmack des Himmels

**Originaltitel:** A Foretaste of Heaven

**Warnung:** Pre-Series  
**Prompt:** Teddybär

**Wortanzahl:** 243 Wörter  
_

**Ein Vorgeschmack des Himmels**

Die Fällen mit Kindern sind immer die schlimmsten. Unabhängig von der Strafe, die der Täter bekommt, es erschien nie als wäre es genug.

Ein Ex-Marine hat zwei Kinder entführt, weil seine Mutter ihn abgewiesen hatte, und es gab so gut wie keine Möglichkeit, dass dieser Fall ein positives Ende finden wird. Tony ist dankbar als NCIS auftaucht, weil er vielleicht einen neuen Auftrag bekommt - außer, nein, der Chief leiht ihn aus, sodass Tony Liebkind spielen muss, während er eigentlich lieber Amoklauf würde, weil... nun ja, aus vielen Gründen.

Gibbs, der NCIS-Agent, ist ein totaler Bastard und er grinst, als Tony genauso die Sprüche erwidert, was eine solche Erleichterung ist. Tony zensiert sich während des ganzen Falles nicht und die Kinder werden drei Tage, nachdem sie entführt wurden, gefunden. Der Junge, nicht ganz sieben Jahre alt, ist tot. Das kleine Mädchen, vier und winzig, hat einen gebrochenen Arm und einen blutbefleckten Teddybär.

Tonys Händen sind weiß um seine Waffe als Gibbs den Ex-Marine gegen eine Wand wirft. Gibbs gibt das Arschloch an Tony weiter und hebt sanft das kleine Mädchen hoch. Ihr Teddybär fällt zu Boden, wird aber als Beweis behalten.

Der kidnappende Mörder plädiert auf Wahnsinn und dies ist Tonys letzter Fall als Polizist.

Ein blutbefleckter Teddybär verschwindet aus Baltimore, Tony zieht nach DC, und die Fälle mit Kindern werden niemals einfacher. Er behält den Bären in seinem Schrank, eingewickelt in ein schmutziges Tuch, als eine Erinnerung.

Ende


	6. Blumen, die die Sterne sehen

**Originaltitel:** Flowers, that perceive the stars

**Warnung:** Pre-Series, Erwähnung von Jethro/Shannon, Titel von Denise Levertov

**A/N:** Stellen wir uns vor, dass keine von Gibbs Ex-Frauen im Haus gelebt hat, okay?  
**Prompt:** Sonnenblume/Sunflower

**Wortanzahl:** Wörter

**Blumen, die die Sterne sehen**

Kelly fand den halbwüchsigen Welpen eine Woche nachdem Daddy wieder weggegangen war. Er war schwarz und hellbraun und Mommy nannte ihn eine Promenadenmischung, aber sagte, dass Kelly ihn behalten dürfte, solange sie half sich um ihn zu kümmern. Kelly versprach, dass sie es tun würde. Sie machten sogar einen kleinen Finger-Schwur dafür.

Mommy ließ sie einen Namen für den Welpen aussuchen. Kelly wählte Sunflower, aber sie nannten ihn Sunny. Sie schrieb Daddy Briefe über Sunny und malte ihm Bilder. _Du wirst unseren Welpen lieben_, erzählte sie ihm. _Er wird so stark wie du sein, wenn er erwachsen ist, Daddy. Mommy sagt, dass er groß sein wird._

Als sie sich verstecken mussten, weil Mommy etwas Schlimmes gesehen hatte, ließen sie Sunny bei den Nachbarn. _Nur bis wir nach Hause kommen_, versprach Mommy. _Er wird auf dich warten, meine Kleine._

Aber Kelly sah Sunny oder Daddy nie wieder.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ein paar Monate nachdem Tony Jethros Team beigetreten war, ging er verloren, während er undercover war. Ein Dutzend Agenten halfen Jethro dieses Riesendurcheinander aufzuräumen, aber obwohl sie die Waffenhändler erwischt hatten, gab es keine Spur von Tony.

_Ja, wir haben den Jungen gefunden_, sagte einer dieser Mistkerle als ihn Pacci verhörte. Er sagte sehr viel mehr als Jethro ihn in die Finger bekam.

_Wir wollten ihm eine Lektion erteilen, aber er bekam irgendwie Wind davon und rannte weg. Wir folgten ihm bis zum Fluss und dann war er einfach verschwunden. Hatte jedoch eine Kugel in sich. Er ist auf jeden Fall tot. Schau, er hat unsere Operation versaut, okay? Wir mussten ihn erledigen._

Morrow befahl Jethro sich zurück zu halten, bevor er den Bastard blutig schlug. Jethro ging zurück zum Fluss um die Suche zu überwachen, aber nichts wurde gefunden.

Jethro kniete neben den Wagen, in das dunkle Wasser starrend. Der Sonnenuntergang war vor Stunden gewesen und morgen würden sie ihm sagen, dass sie aufhören würden zu suchen. Zwei Tage waren schon vorbei und keine Spur von DiNozzo. Er hatte dem Kind gesagt, dass die Dinge hier besser sein würden, und nach fünf Monaten hatte er es geschafft, Tony umbringen zu lassen. Er wollte etwas erschießen.

Ein Hund schlich auf ihn zu, den Schwanz unter seinen Bauch zusammengefaltet, die Ohren hängend, das erbärmliche Ding klatschnass. "Hey Junge", sagte er und ließ seine Hand entlang der Wirbelsäule des Hundes entlang streichen. "Jetzt ist gerade keine gute Zeit."

Aber der Hund schnüffelte an ihm bis sein Gesicht fast direkt vor Jethros war und Jethro lachte, seine Hände in die dicke Halskrause vergrabend. "Du bist ein großer, alter Junge", murmelte Jethro. Durch die Scheinwerfer konnte Jethro erkennen, dass der Hund schwarz und braun war und etwa die Größe eines Bernhardiners hat. Allerdings weniger flauschig. In ziemlich guter Form für einen Streuner.

Der Hund winselte als Jethros Hand seine Schulter streifte. Vorsichtig beugte sich Jethro über sie, das Fell beiseite streichend.

Der Hund hatte eine Kugel in der Schulter. Jethro zog sich zurück und schaute in die vertrauten grünen Augen des Hundes. "DiNozzo?"

Der Hund leckte seine Wange, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der Bericht sagte, dass Jethro eine bestimmtes Bauchgefühl hatte und ein drittes Mal ein nahe gelegenes Gebäude überprüfte, wo er Tony zusammen gesunken in einer Ecke des Hinterzimmers fand, bewusstlos, aber mit einem regelmäßigen Herzschlag.

Das ist beinahe fast richtig.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Nachdem Tony bereit war das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, nahm Jethro ihn mit nach Hause. Er steckte das Kind in sein eigenes Bett, weil im Gästezimmer immer noch Shannons letztes Projekt ausgebreitet war. Während Tony schlief, begann Jethro damit Ordnung in dieses Chaos zu bringen. Vieles wanderte in den Keller, einiges in den Müll und einiges zur Wohlfahrt. Er fand ein Bild von Kelly, von diesem Hund namens Sunny, den er niemals getroffen hatte. Zu der Zeit als er sich an den Hund erinnert hatte, waren Monate vergangen und er hatte keine Idee was Shannon mit Sunny getan hatte.

Kellys Darstellung des Welpen sah genauso aus wie Tony.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Tony am nächsten Nachmittag aufwachte, fragte Jethro ihn nicht. Tony sprach trotzdem, über die Familie seiner Mutter und die Überreaktion seines Vaters, und das Jahr zwischen dem Enterben und der Militärschule. Er sprach wie jemand, der niemals zuvor davon gesprochen hatte, wie ein Geständnis das er los werden musste, bevor es ihn zerstörte.

_Der einzige Weg wie ich überleben konnte, war in dem ich was anderes wurde, Boss. Ich war trotzdem beinahe gestorben. Aber dieses kleine Mädchen, Mann, sie war was besonderes. Rettete mein Leben. Ich - etwas passierte und sie ließ mich zurück, aber es war nicht ihre Schuld. Ich weiß das. Ich wartete, so lange wie ich konnte, aber schließlich ging ich auch weg. Ging zu meiner Tante und sie half mir. Ich... ich verwandle mich nur, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Diese Typen, sie haben nach mir gesucht, Boss. Ich wusste sie töten mich. Darum wurde ich etwas anderes._

Jethro hörte zu und sprach nicht und erinnerte sich an die Briefe seiner Tochter über einen halbwüchsigen Welpen namens Sunflower.

Tony beruhigte sich schließlich soweit, sodass Jethro ihm befahl Pizza zu essen. "Ducky sollte es wissen", sagte Jethro während Tony aß. "Jeden anderen überlasse ich dir, aber ich denke, du wirst dich mit Ducky wohler fühlen als mit jedem anderem Arzt."

"Boss", sagte Tony nachdem er ein Glas voll Wasser geschluckt hatte. "Ich bin so lange ohne Arzt klar gekommen."

"Ducky", wiederholte Jethro leise, "sollte es wissen."

Tony blinzelte ihn an. "Verstanden, Boss. Ich werde es Ducky morgen erzählen."

"Heute Abend", erwiderte Jethro. "Er kommt vorbei um deine Schulter zu überprüfen."

Etwas murmelnd bei dem Jethro vorgab es nicht zu hören, wandte sich Tony wieder seiner Pizza zu.

Ende


	7. Letzter Anruf

**Originaltitel:** Last Call  
**Prompt: **Notfall  
**Wortanzahl:** 174 Wörter

**Letzter Anruf**

„Hey, Boss." Er klingt fröhlich, übertrieben. Aber darunter, ist er verzweifelt. „So, uh, ich weiß du hörst nicht deine Mailbox ab, aber ich hoffe du wirst Abby dein Handy geben. Ich wollte nur..." Er seufzt und bricht ab, etwas nach Luft ringend. „Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden. Ich meine, selbst, wenn du-" Er stoppt. „Du wärst niemals rechtzeitig hier gewesen, Boss, darum denk das nicht. Es ist sowieso meine Schuld." Er hustet für einen Moment und es klingt schmerzhaft. „Ich hätte klüger und schneller sein sollen. Besser. Ich bin direkt reingelaufen, Boss. Wie ein Rookie, ein Bambino. Man, es war so verdammt bescheuert. Muss sagen, ich verdiene das. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Wieder mal." Stille, außer dem schwerfälligen Atem, und dann murmelt er: „Fuck, es ist kalt." Er hustet wieder, nass und zerbrochen. „Boss, wollte dich nur wissen lassen... mit dir zu arbeiten... das Beste was ich jemals tat." Er sagt nichts weiteres, schnappt nur noch nach Luft bis er es nicht mehr kann.

Ende


	8. Gefährten

**Ü/N: **Lang ist ein letztes Update her, aber mehr als Entschuldigung kann ich nicht bieten.

**Originaltitel:** Gefährten/Companions  
**Warnung:** NCIS/Supernatural, Pre-series für SPN und frühe 3. Staffel für NCIS  
**Prompt:** Nachricht/message  
**Wortanzahl:** 862 Wörter

**Gefährten**

Hin und wieder bekommt Tony Anrufe von einer unbekannten Nummer, die gleich wieder aufgelegt werden. Manchmal schien er sie nicht einmal zu bemerken und bei anderen ärgerte er sich und lässt seinen Frust und seine Sorge an seinem Team aus.

Nicht das Jethro denkt, dass außer ihm jemand das deuten kann. Tony ist ein sehr guter Schauspieler, ein Meister darin Aufmerksamkeit dorthin zu lenken wo er es will.

Nachdem er anfängt darauf zu achten, erkennt Jethro, dass die Anrufe nur am 2. und 24. jedes Monats auf Tonys privates Handy kommen. Sobald Tony rangeht, legt, wer auch immer es ist, auf.

Er könnte Abby bitten die Nummer zu verfolgen, aber wenn Tony bisher immer noch nichts unternommen hat, ist es wirklich nicht Jethros Aufgabe. Er hasst es, wenn Leute in seinem Privatleben herumschnüffeln, darum wäre ein Nachforschen heuchlerisch und neugierig und...

Verdammt noch mal, Tony ist sein Agent und niemand legt sich mit seinem Jungen an.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Was Abby herausfindet, macht das Thema nur noch verwirrender. Der Anruf kommt niemals von der gleichen Nummer. Die meisten von ihnen sind von Telefonzellen, verteilt in der ganzen kontinentalen USA. Es scheint keinen Rhythmus oder Grund für die Standorte zu geben; am 2. April 2001 war der Ursprung Maine, aber am 24. kam es aus Houston und dann am 2. Mai aus San Francisco. Immer die gleichen beiden Tagen und dies schon so lange seitdem Tony die gleiche Handynummer hat. Als Abby tiefer gräbt, findet sie heraus, dass jedes Telefon, Festnetz oder Handy, diese Anrufe an diesen zwei Tagen bekommt.

"Ich werde ihn fragen", sagt Abby, "wenn du es nicht tust."

Aber dann passieren Dinge wie die Pest und Ari und Kate. Die Telefonanrufe geraten in Vergessenheit in Jethros Gedanken.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Nachdem Ari gestorben ist, bekommt Jethro und der Rest seines Teams zwei Wochen Urlaub. Abby und Ducky ebenfalls durch Jen's Befehle. Sie waren Ziele gewesen, darum brauchen sie die Ruhe und den Frieden weg von der Arbeit.

Die zweite Woche fällt zusammen mit einem Anruf und es ist nicht bis er die Zeitung durchblättert, dass Jethro alles klar wird und er entscheidet, dass er zu lange gewartet hat. Tony liegt in seiner Verantwortung und wenn sich jemand mit Tony anlegen will, dann wird Jethro sich mit ihnen anlegen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er klopft an die Tür, aber es ist nicht Tony, der sie öffnet. "Ja?", fragt das Kind. Er kann nicht mehr als 25 sein oder noch nicht lange davon entfernt.

"Ich bin hier um Tony zu sehen", sagt Jethro. "Wer sind Sie?" 

Das Kind grinst. "Du _musst_ Gibbs sein", sagt er gedehnt. "Tony hat mir mehr als genug von dir erzählt." Er tritt von der Tür weg. "Hey, Tony!", ruft er als Jethro ihm hineinfolgt. "Bossman ist hier um dich zu sehen, Kumpel."

Das Kind deutet Jethro an, dass er ihm folgen soll und sobald sie das Wohnzimmer erreicht haben, lässt sich das Kind auf die Couch plumpsen, aber Jethro bleibt stehen.

"Gibbs!", sagt Tony und eilt hinein. "Kann ich dir was bringen? Bier, Kaffee, Wasser?" 

Den Kopf schüttelnd, merkt Jethro an: "Dein Gast hat seinen Namen vergessen."

"Boss, das ist Dean. Er ist-" Tonys Pause ist winzig, aber Jethro hört sie klar und deutlich. "- ein alter Freund", beendet Tony breit grinsend. "Kann ich dir mit etwas helfen?"

Jethro starrt das Kind, Dean, an. Da ist eine Spannung in den Schultern des Jungens als seine Hände über irgendein Gerät fahren, es vorsichtig auseinander nehmen. Er legt jedes Teil des Inneren auf Tonys Kaffeetisch. Dean blickt hoch zu Jethro, Augenbrauen hochgezogen, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentriert.

"Heute ist der 24.", sagt Jethro. "Hab mich nur gewundert, ob du deinen halbmonatlichen Anruf bereits bekommen hast." 

Tony blinzelt ihn an. "Was?"

"Brauchte nicht anzurufen", sagt Dean ohne von seiner Aufgabe aufzusehen. "Ich bin persönlich hier, LJ."

Jethro hebt eine Augenbraue während sich Tonys Augen weiteten. "Wie nennst du mich?", verlangt Jethro zu wissen.

Deans Worte sind vermischt mit Lachen als er sagt: "Ich lasse Tony ein paar Mal im Monat wissen, das ich lebe, und er erwidert diesen Gefallen. Aber ich bin hier, darum brauche ich nicht anzurufen." Er erwidert Jethros Blick als er hinzufügt: "Und deine Initialen sind LJ, richtig?"

"Nenn mich Gibbs, wenn du musst", befiehlt Jethro und das Kind macht einen schlampigen, sarkastischen Salut.

Jethro dreht sich auf seinem Absatz um und marschiert zur Tür mit Tony auf dem Fuße folgend. "Er ist ein Freund, Boss", sagt ihm Tony. "Du brauchst dir keine-"

"Sorgen machen, Boss?", beendet Jethro. "Ich weiß."

"Ich habe ihn angerufen, sobald ich konnte nach der Pest. Er konnte nicht früher als jetzt von seiner Job weg. Er wird für ein paar weitere Tage hier sein, bevor er weiterzieht." Tony hält inne und sucht etwas in Jethros Gesicht. "Ich werde versuchen mich nicht mehr auf der Arbeit von Deans Anrufe beeinflussen zu lassen. Es ist nur... manchmal ist er in Schwierigkeiten und ich kann nicht helfen."

Jethro nickt. "Ich verstehe, Tony." Er gibt Tony eine Kopfnuss und sagt über seine Schulter als er geht: "Ich erwarte dich ausgeschlafen, wenn dein Urlaub vorbei ist." 

Tony verschluckt sich und Jethro grinst als er hinter sich die Tür schließt.

Ende


	9. Der Weg des Westwindes

**Originaltitel:** Way of the Westward Wind  
**A/N:** spielt nach der Episode "Hinterhalt" in Staffel 4  
**Wortanzahl:** 369 Wörter

**Der Weg des Westwindes**

Sie beobachtet. Natürlich beobachtet sie. Er ist ein unerledigtes Geschäft, derjenige der davongekommen ist, derjenige, welcher es hätte sein können - es gewesen wäre, wenn die Dinge auf eine leicht andere Weise geschehen wären.

Sie fragt sich manchmal, wenn er etwas leichtfertig Dummes getan hat und sich beinahe zu ihr gesellt, ob es eine andere Welt gibt in der er anstatt sie auf dem Dach gestorben ist. Was hätte dann sein können.

Es ist egoistisch, aber sie ist froh, dass sie an seiner Stelle starb. Musste nicht versuchen ohne ihn, aber mit der Erinnerung von seinem Blut auf ihrem Gesicht zu leben. Sie war so kurz davor mit dieser verdammten Pest, blieb so lange wie sie konnte, und ihn dann hätte begraben zu müssen...

"Er wird sich selbst die Schuld geben", sagt sie Paula. "Er tut das immer." Es ist kein Tadel, aber eine Warnung. Es wird wehtun, ihn zu beobachten wie er sich selbst fertig macht über etwas, dass nicht seine Schuld ist. Sie hat sich noch nicht vollkommen daran gewohnt - zweifelt daran, dass sie es je tun wird - aber Paula ist neu.

Paula nickt und wischt sich die Augen. "Ich konnte nicht - ich hätte nicht mehr am Leben sein sollen."

Kate lächelt sie an und reibt leicht ihren Arm. "Ich weiß." Sie tut es. Sie überlebte so viel bevor Aris Kugel sie niederstreckte. So viel von diesem Überleben war wegen Tony.

"Können wir..." Paula nimmt tief Luft. "Können wir helfen?", fragt sie nach einem Augenblick. "Oder beobachten wir nur?"

"Wir beobachten nur", sagt Kate ihr leise. "Und es ist schrecklich. Und ich weiß nicht warum wir hier sind anstatt vorwärts zu gehen zu was auch immer als nächstes kommt."

Paula seufzt und nickt mit ihrem Kopf. "Also ist das dann die Hölle?"

Kate zog dies tatsächlich schon vorher in Betracht während einiger dieser Momente, die einfach viel zu knapp waren. "Nein, ich glaube nicht."

Sie beobachten ihr unerledigtes Geschäft, derjenige der davongekommen ist, derjenige, welcher jemand besonderes hätte sein können und sie wünschen ...

Aber es spielt keine Rolle. Sie können nur beobachten und warten und sich fragen was es schließlich sein wird, dass er nicht mehr überleben wird.

Ende


	10. Meins und meine eigenen

**Originaltitel:** Mine and my own  
**Warnung:** character death  
**Prompt:** schmelzen/melt  
**Wortanzahl:** 209 Wörter  
_

**Meins und meine eigenen**

„McGee!", schreit Jethro und stürmt an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei. „Hat Fornell endlich diese Akten geschickt?"

„Nein, Boss", antwortet McGee. „Ich versuche immer noch die Informationen auf dieser zweiten ID zu entziffern, aber Sacks sagte, sie haben-"

„Ziva", bellt Jethro und dreht sich um, „besorg diese Akten von Fornell."

Sein Telefon klingelt und er greift es sich von seinem Schreibtisch. Er hebt ab und hört zu, bevor er mit Wucht auflegt. „Sie haben zwei Leichen unter dem Eis im Potomac gefunden, einer von ihnen ist ein Marine. Lasst uns gehen." Er schreitet an Tonys leeren Schreibtisch vorbei ohne Halt zu machen. McGee und Ziva folgen ihm leise.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Jethro braucht Ducky nicht um die Identifizierung vorzunehmen und als McGee endlich diese dürftigen Verbindungen aufspürt, wartet Jethro nicht darauf, dass NCIS seine Handlungen erlaubt. Ein halbes Dutzend von Mafia Leutnants ist am Ende tot, bevor er fertig ist. Einen für jeden Monat, wo Tony vermisst war und Jethro sieht dem Gangsterboss in die Augen als er den letzten Abzug drückt.

„Sein Name war Tony DiNozzo", sagt Jethro leise. „Er war meins."

„Er hat gelitten", erwidert der Bastard. „Er hat gebettelt."

Es braucht fünf Kugeln um Tonys Mörder zu töten und Jethro kehrt nie zum NCIS zurück.

Ende


	11. Sagte die Spinne zur Fliege

**Originaltitel:** Said the spider to the fly  
**Prompt:** Gibbs/Tony, einer von ihnen ist ein Vampir  
**Wortanzahl:** 262 Wörter  
_

**Sagte die Spinne zur Fliege**

Sobald sie beim Tatort angekommen sind, stöhnte Tony. „Oh Scheiße, ernsthaft?"

McGee und Ziva tauschten Blicke aus und Gibbs hob eine Augenbraue. „Stimmt etwas nicht, DiNozzo?"

„Nein, Boss", erwiderte Tony sofort und blickte sich um. „Ich werde mit den lokalen Polizisten sprechen und schauen, was los ist."

Für einen Moment beobachteten sie wie er davon ging, bevor Gibbs sagte: „Lasst uns arbeiten."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es war eine halbe Stunde bevor Tony zurückkam, eindeutig verärgert, wenn nicht sogar wütend. Seine Worte waren abgehackt und bissig und er starrte den Tatort an, als ob dieser ihn schlecht behandelt hätte. Er erklärte jedoch nicht warum und erzählte ihnen nur, was der Polizist gesagt hatte.

Dann, mitten im Wort, hielt Tony inne. Sein Kopf zuckte nach oben, sein Blick huschte hin und her und er fokussierte dann einen Schaulustigen. Gibbs folgte seinen Blick zu einem ziemlich unscheinbaren Mann und Tony knurrte praktisch: „Hab dich."

Im nächsten Moment war Tony wieder vollkommen normal. Wenn Gibbs nicht danach gesucht hätte, hätte er niemals die Wut in Tonys Augen gesehen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

In dieser Nacht tauchte Tony in seinem Keller auf mit Blut unter seinen Fingernägeln.

Ihre Ermittlung hatte ins Nichts geführt. Wer auch immer den Marine zerrissen hatte, er oder sie konnte anscheinend nicht gefunden werden und jeder außer Tony war angespannt, verärgert und frustriert gewesen.

„Boss", sagte Tony leise.

„Wolltest du es mir irgendwann erzählen, DiNozzo?", fragte Gibbs und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Eines Tages."

Gibbs nickte. „Gut", sagte er, „komm herein."

Lächelnd tat Tony dies.

Ende


	12. Babyschritte

**Originaltitel:** Baby steps  
**Prompt:** DiNozzo, Tony manipuliert einen Tatort oder versteckt Beweise

**Warnung:** AU, etwas dark  
**Wortanzahl:** 143 Wörter  
_

**Babyschritte**

Manchmal hinterlässt er kleine Hinweise, etwas, dass keinen Sinn macht, es sei denn, der der hinsieht, weiß genau worauf zu achten ist. Nicht einmal Abby kann herausfinden, dass es nicht dorthin gehört.

Ziva und McGee sind vollkommen ahnungslos und während Gibbs niemals etwas gesagt hat, _sieht_ ihn Ducky manchmal einfach nur an.

Und dann kommt der Tag an dem Tony ein Stück Papier an einem Tatort findet, obwohl er das Zimmer vollkommen sauber zurückgelassen hat. Ziva spricht mit den örtlichen Polizisten, während McGee alles ausmisst und Tony wirft Gibbs einen Blick zu, bevor er einsteckt, was nicht hätte hier sein sollen.

Später, nachdem sie den Drecksack gefangen haben, dem Tony die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben hat, untersucht er das Stückchen.

_Du bist gut, DiNozzo,_ sagt es in einer Handschrift, die ihm so vertraut ist wie seine eigene.

_Ich bin besser._

Ende


	13. Rache will die meine sein

**Originaltitel:** Vengeance will be mine  
**Prompt:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, Tony tötet jemanden nachdem dieser Gibbs getötet hat

**Warnung:** character death  
**Wortanzahl:** 176 Wörter  
_

**Rache will die meine sein**

Am Tag nach Jethro Gibbs Beerdigung, verschwindet Tony DiNozzo. Für sechs Monate hat er keinen Kontakt mit Niemanden und in dieser Zeit verschwinden ein Dutzend korrupter Beamte, die später als Tote wieder auftauchen. Der Rest seines früheren Teams haben alle weitergemacht, arbeiten immer noch für den NCIS und Vance hat den Befehl gegeben Tony zu fangen, weil jeder weiß, dass er nicht mehr den Gesetzen folgt, ein Verbrecher wurde, der den jagt, wer auch immer Gibbs ermordet hat.

Und dann, endlich, ein Jahr nachdem Gibbs in seinen Armen verblutet ist, nur mit einem _Ich bin stolz auf dich, Anthony,_ als Echo in seinen Ohren sieht Tony dieses Arschloch direkt in die Augen und drückt den Abzug fünfmal: Knie, Ellbogen und genau zwischen die Augen.

Er starrt auf den Körper, auf den Mann, der Gibbs Tod angeordnet hatte und weiß, dass dieses Arschloch nicht angefangen hatte. Er hat seinen eigenen Befehl von irgendjemanden bekommen.

Darum lädt Tony seine Waffe neu und lässt diesen Bastard dort zurück, wo er zu Boden ging.

Ende


	14. Der Grad eines Lächeln

**Originaltitel:** Degrees of a Smile  
**Prompt:** Tony (& oder /) Gibbs, als gefragt wurde warum er vom NCIS eingestellt wurde, erklärte Tony es sei passiert, weil er gelächelt hat (Episode 1x02) und weil dies zwar durchaus richtig sein kann, bleibt die Frage welche Ereignisse führten zu diesem Lächeln?

**Wortanzahl:** 284 Wörter  
_

**Der Grad eines Lächeln**

Es ist ein übler Fall, wo alle Beweise in Sackgassen führen und die Öffentlichkeit sowie die Vorgesetzten Antworten fordern und nach jemanden verlangen, der für den Tod von vier Frauen und zwei toten Kindern gekreuzigt werden kann.

NCIS wird hinzugezogen als das siebte Opfer ein Petty Offizier auf Landgang ist. Seine Tochter hat die Attacke überlebt, aber sagt kein Wort.

Gibbs kommt gerade rechtzeitig im Krankenhaus an um zu sehen wie das kleine Mädchen mit einem Mann im Anzug lacht, seine Hände fuchteln in der Luft herum als seine Stimme dröhnend irgendeine Geschichte erzählt, die irgendwie vertraut klingt.

Anstatt hineinzustürmen, hält sich Gibbs zurück und wartet um zu sehen, was passieren wird. Dieser Kerl kann nicht der Mörder sein: das Mädchen hat eindeutig etwas gesehen und sie wäre nicht so ungezwungen, wenn er es wäre.

Die Geschichte endet und der Kerl lehnt sich vor, leise etwas sagend. Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf, sieht weg und er sagt etwas anderes.

Das Mädchen nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und wirft sich ihm dann schluchzend entgegen.

Gibbs entscheidet sich einzutreten und er will den Kerl zur Rede stellen, als das Mädchen deutlich mit Tränen und Wut in ihrer Stimme sagt: „Es war Ms. Gregor."

Als der Kerl sich umdreht, immer noch das schluchzende Mädchen in seinen Armen haltend, lächelt er Gibbs traurig an. „Tiffany Gregor ist die neue Freundin des Ehemannes vom ersten Opfer", sagt er leise. „Ich werde noch etwas länger hier bei Emily bleiben."

Gibbs nickt.

Später wird er diesem Jungen einen Job anbieten. Viel später wird er erkennen, dass, neben seiner Heirat mit Shannon, Tony DiNozzo in sein Leben zu bringen die beste Sache ist, die er jemals getan hat.

Ende


	15. Gerüchteküche

**Originaltitel:** Watercooler

**Prompt:** Tony/Gibbs, Eltern-Kind- und Liebesbeziehung  
**Wortanzahl:** 233 Wörter  
_

**Gerüchteküche**

Jeder weiß, dass sie miteinander schlafen. Vom niedrigsten Hausmeister bis zu Vance, weiß jeder, dass sie Bettgymnastik betreiben und ein Bett miteinander teilen oder wie man es auch nennen will. Hölle, selbst der SecNav hat einen oder zwei Witze darüber gerissen und es ist Diskussionsstoff in der Gerüchteküche von einem halben Dutzend Buchstaben im Alphabet.

Jackson Gibbs und Abby haben eine ganze Stunde damit zugebracht darüber zu diskutieren, als sie dachten Tonys Heldenverehrung und Gibbs Obsession ihn zu beschützen würde in eine Knutscherei enden und McGee nahm sich gute zwanzig Minuten seines Tages um Ziva zu erklären, was sie in der Damentoilette überhört hatte.

Fornell hat eine laufende Diskussion mit Ducky in den letzten acht Jahren und jedes anderes Team in der Agency erzählt ihren verschiedenen Anfängern in unmissverständlichen Worten _niemals_ etwas im Gebäude darüber zu sagen, weil Gibbs ein verdammtes Sonar hatte für Dinge über ihn oder DiNozzo.

So, ja. Jeder weiß ohne Zweifel, dass sie Liebhaber wurden nach einigen Monaten nachdem Gibbs DiNozzo aus Baltimore abgeworben hat.

Jeder liegt falsch. Sie sind mehr als Freunde, ja, aber das ist die falsche Art der Liebe. Es ist nicht direkt Vater/Sohn oder brüderlich, aber es ist mehr zwischen den Zwei.

Gibbs würde immer noch für Tony töten und Tony würde immer noch für Gibbs sterben und Tony denkt, all diese Spekulationen über die Jahre sind urkomisch. Insgeheim tut Gibbs dies auch.

Ende


	16. Die Straße hierher

**Originaltitel:** The road to here

**Prompt:** Tony/Tim, vergangene Beziehungen  
**Wortanzahl:** 82 Wörter  
_

**Die Straße hierher**

Vor Tony hatte Tim drei ziemlich ernsthafte Freundinnen und einen Freund von denen er dachte, er würde mit ihnen sein Leben verbringen.

Vor Tim hatte Tony eine Reihe von Affären, eine sehr ernsthafte Beziehung mit einem Freund und Jeanne.

Keiner von diesen anderen kannte sie jemals so gut und Tony weiß, er wird sterben, bevor er jemals Tim verlässt. Tim weiß auch, dass Tony das ist, was er sich immer erträumt hat und niemals erwartet hat zu bekommen.

Ende


	17. Rückblickend, ist alles eindeutig

**Originaltitel:** Looking back, everything is 20/20

**Prompt:** Tony/Gibbs, McGee findet über sie heraus  
**Wortanzahl:** 78 Wörter  
_

**Rückblickend, ist alles eindeutig**

Nach den ersten, wenigen Momenten des _Was? Keine Chance. Ernsthaft?_ erkennt er, dass es kein so großer Schock ist.

Abby wippt auf und ab und wartet darauf, dass er alles verarbeitet, aufgeregt endlich jemandes anderes zu haben um darüber zu reden, während Ducky ruhig ist und mit scharfen Augen Tims Gesicht beurteilt.

Endlich schlägt sich Tim selbst auf den Hinterkopf und sagt: „Es ist so _offensichtlich_." Und im Nachhinein ist es dies wirklich.

Ende


	18. Ein Jahr ohne

**Originaltitel:** A year without

**Prompt:** "So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone/I'd search forever just to bring you home" (Nickelback – I'd Come For You)

"So, wenn du dich jemals verirrst und dich ganz allein wieder findest / Ich werde für immer suchen nur um dich nach Hause zu bringen"

**Wortanzahl:** 171 Wörter  
_

**Ein Jahr ohne**

Es ist ein Jahr her, seitdem Tony das Büro verließ und nie seine Wohnung erreichte. Gibbs hat Washington auseinander gerissen, besuchte jeden der jemals etwas Schlechtes über Tony gesagt hatte und arbeitete bis zur Erschöpfung, aber nichts kam dabei heraus. Es gab keine Hinweise, noch weniger Beweise und ein klaffendes Loch im Team, NCIS und in Gibbs selbst.

Heute vor einem Jahr. Die Zeit hat nicht das Gefühl des Verlustes, Schmerzes und der Angst und Verzweiflung verringert. Er erwartet immer noch, dass Tony durch die Tür kommt, um die Ecke oder die Treppe herunter. Jeden Tag schwindet seine Hoffnung jedoch etwas.

Ein Jahr zuvor hatte Tony gesagt „Ich sehe dich morgen, Boss" und Gibbs hatte genickt. Morgen kam, aber Tony nicht. Ein Jahr ohne ein Wort, keine Idee und niemanden, den man erschießen oder schlagen oder beschuldigen kann für Tonys Verschwinden.

Ein Jahr ohne Tony. Es ist genauso schlimm wie das erste Jahr ohne Shannon und Kelly und aus Erfahrung weiß er, es wird nicht besser werden.

Ende


	19. Erster Flug

**Originaltitel:** First Flight

**Warnung:** Gestaltwandler-AU, angedeutete Gewalt an einem Kind

**Pairing:** pre-Tony/Tim

**Prompt:** Tony/Tim, Tony ist ein Gestaltwandler und hat niemanden sein Geheimnis anvertraut bis er Tim trifft

**Wortanzahl:** 524 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Erster Flug**

Es ist nicht so, dass er sich schämt, da er dies nicht tut, und es ist nicht so, dass er Angst hat - nun ja, vielleicht ein wenig, da Gestaltwandler mehr missverstanden werden als nicht. Aber Mama hatte ihn schwören lassen, dass er niemals jemanden davon erzählen würde, und sein Vater hatte ihm eingeprügelt, dass Normale ihn hassen würden, wenn es herauskommen würde.

Vor heute Abend hatte er sich seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr verwandelt.

Aber Tim wurde vermisst. Und Gibbs konnte ihn nicht finden. Abby konnte aus keinem der Beweise etwas herauslesen und auch Zivas zahlreiche und zwielichtigen Kontakten fanden keinen Hinweis.

Und obwohl sie noch nicht miteinander verbunden waren, egal wie sehr Tony es sich wünschte, dass sie es wären, wusste er, dass, wenn er sich verwandelte, er fähig wäre Tim ausfindig zu machen.

Aber nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, hatte er niemanden erzählt, was er heute Abend tun würde. Gibbs hatte ihnen befohlen für einige Stunden nach Hause zu gehen um sich auszuruhen und stattdessen ging Tony zu Tims letztem bekanntem Aufenthalt, ging sicher, dass niemand in der Nähe war, und verwandelte sich. Es war eine Erleichterung, als seine Flügel sich vollkommen ausstrecken konnten und er untersuchte seinen neuen Körper, seltsam vertraut und doch so anders von dem, den er ohne Versagen vor zwanzig Jahren getragen hatte.

Er ist so viel größer als er sich erinnerte, aber das ist der Unterschied zwischen einem jungen und einem ausgewachsenen Steinadler.

Mama hatte versucht all die Feinheiten eines Gestaltwandler-Lebens zu erklären, aber Tony war jung gewesen und sie die Hälfte der Zeit betrunken, und alles was er gerade jetzt wissen musste war, das Gestaltwandler ihre Gefährten von einer Entfernung bis zu 50 Meilen spüren konnten. Tony konzentriert sich auf Tim und _dort_. Im Süden.

Tony schwang sich in die Luft, zuerst unbeholfen, aber er war immer ein schneller Lerner gewesen. Seine Waffe zieht ihn kaum nach unten und er hält sie fest mit seinen Klauen. Tim wird festgehalten in irgendeinem beliebigen Haus und Tony landet im Hinterhof. Er entdeckt schnell einen Yorkie im Schatten. Er erwartet, dass der Hund anfängt zu kläffen um das Haus zu warnen, dass etwas sich nähert, aber der Hund winselt und weicht zurück an den Zaun.

Er wünscht sich für einen Augenblick, dass Vögel grinsen könnten. Viele Tiere fürchten sich vor Gestaltwandlern, selbst in deren menschlichen Formen. Gut. Der Adler in ihm will angreifen, sich am Hund nähren, aber der Mann in ihm sagt, dass sie dafür keine Zeit haben.

Tim braucht ihn. Darum verwandelt sich Tony zurück, umklammert seine Waffe fester, geht sicher, dass der Flug sie nicht beschädigt hat und macht sich auf um seinen Gefährten zu retten.

(Später wird es Geschrei, Erklärungen und Zusicherungen geben. Später wird Tim ihm zuhören und Fragen stellen und versprechen, dass Agent Tommy sich nicht als hündischen Gestaltwandler outen wird, selbst, wenn dies ein toller Plot-Twist wäre. Und später wird Tim mit Tony zu einem geschützten Stück Land fahren, weit weg von allen Aufnahmegeräten oder neugierigen Blicken, und wird voll Wunder beobachten wie ein großer Steinadler seine Flügel spreizen wird und in den Himmel eintauchen wird.)

Ende


	20. Niemals kann es sein

**Originaltitel:** Never can it be

**Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs

**Prompt:** Tony/Gibbs, 5 Gründe warum Tony Alkohol hasst

**Wortanzahl:** 69 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Niemals kann es sein**

5. Leute scheinen immer die dümmste Scheiße zu tun, wenn sie betrunken sind.

4. Leute benutzen ihn als Ausrede.

3. Sein Vater verbrachte mehr Zeit trinkend als mit ihm.

2. Seine Mutter starb als sie betrunken Auto fuhr.

1. Er hatte getrunken als er endlich die Nerven fand Gibbs wissen zu lassen wie er fühlt, und Jethro glaubt niemals, dass er es ernst meint.

Ende


	21. Südliche Migration

**Originaltitel:** Southern Migration

**Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs

**Prompt:** Tony/Gibbs, zehn Jahre um etwas aufzubauen und zehn Minuten um es zu zerstören

**Wortanzahl:** 516 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Südliche Migration**

Tony ist sich nicht sicher, wann er sich in seinen Boss verliebte, aber er wachte eines Morgens auf und wusste, dass er es war. Sie arbeiteten seit drei Jahren zusammen und er sagt zu Niemanden ein Wort darüber.

McGee gesellt sich zu ihnen, Kate stirbt, Ziva kommt, Vance übernimmt die Kontrolle- Tony sagt niemals ein Wort zu Gibbs und plötzlich waren es zehn Jahre seitdem er ein Polizist in Baltimore war und er ist der Einzige, der mit dem größten Bastard im NCIS mithalten kann. Der Einzige, der durch Gibbs Version von liebevoller Strenge wächst.

Zehn Jahre beobachten und wollen, phantasieren und träumen, wünschen... zehn Jahre in denen Abby sagt, er soll es tun, und Ducky sich über sich als jungen Burschen und einheimische Stämme in Afrika und Paarungsverhalten von ungebundenen Schwalben auslässt.

Und es ist etwas Dummes als es endlich passiert. Eine weitere Flucht in letzter Minute, ein weiteres beinahe-nicht-überleben, und Gibbs stürmt herein und Tony ist bedeckt mit Blut (nicht seinem) und Ziva ruft, dass alles sicher ist, und McGee stimmt alles mit den lokalen Polizisten ab und es ist nichts Neues.

Aber dieses Mal, als Gibbs Tony auf die Füße hilft, lehnt sich Tony vor und küsst ihn. Genau auf die Lippen.

Und Gibbs steht einfach nur da und stützt sein Gewicht. Gibbs erwidert den Kuss nicht.

Tony hatte immer gewusst, dass er es nicht tun würde.

Gibbs sagt ihm leise: „Nein, Tony. Es tut mir leid."

Sobald er wieder gesund ist, bittet Tony um eine Versetzung. Vance schickt ihn nach Miami, gibt ihm ein eigenes Team und Tony sagt seinen Agenten, sie sollen ihn DiNozzo oder Tony nennen, aber niemals Boss.

Abby weint, Ducky sagt er soll auf sich aufpassen, McGee sieht ihn mit großen Augen an und Ziva küsst ihn zum Abschied. Gibbs schüttelt seine Hand und sagt: „Du schaffst das."

Ein Monat später taucht Gibbs in seinem Apartment auf. Entschuldigt sich und bittet ihn nach Hause zu kommen. Und Tony hat zehn Jahre damit zugebracht diesen Mann zu lieben. Etwas so inniges verschwindet nicht einfach so.

Tony küsst ihn und Gibbs erwidert den Kuss, aber es ist nicht genug, nicht mehr. Es gibt nun Baby-Agenten, die von ihm abhängig sind, drei OPs, die in Vorbereitung sind, und eine Stadt in der es niemals schneit. Er hat jetzt ein Leben, ein Leben, das sich nicht um Jethro Gibbs dreht. Es tut nicht mehr weh, wenn er aufsteht.

Gibbs sagt ihm sanft: „Okay, Tony."

Einen Monat später kommt Gibbs zurück, trägt ein schreckliches Hawaii-Hemd und sagt: „Ich bin im Ruhestand und ziehe nach Florida."

Tony sieht ihn an und sagt: „Nein, tust du nicht."

Und Gibbs lächelt und sagt: „Ich war stolz und hatte Angst. Es tut mir leid." Er streckt seine Hand aus. „Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent im Ruhestand. Ich würde mich freuen über die Chance Sie kennen zu lernen."

Zehn Jahre verliebt in diesen Mann, immer sicher gewesen, dass nie etwas passieren würde. „Tony DiNozzo", erwidert er, ergreift Gibbs Hand und hält sie fest.

Jethro schmeckt wie eine erfüllte Hoffnung und Tony zieht ihn in seine Wohnung.

Ende


End file.
